Devant un manoir hanté
by Keinoe
Summary: Un sentiment, une sensation forte qui te pousse à aller à un endroit. C'est ce que Sasuke Uchiha ressent. L'endroit, c'est chez lui. Là où se trouve sa place dans ce monde. DRABBLE, UA, DEATH FIC, très léger SasuNaru


**Titre **: Devant un manoir hanté

**Auteur** : Keinoechan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages énoncés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire m'appartient ^^

**Rating** : K

**Note** : Ceci est un Drabble. Ou du moins un essaie. Mon premier donc soyez indulgent.

**Note 1** : Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, je m'en excuse. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour faire attention, mais on n'échappe jamais à un ou deux petits trucs.

**Note 2** : Cette fic est issue d'un petit « défi » sur le thème « Dans une maison hantée » donné par Milja (qui se reconnaîtra)

Bonne lecture.

**Devant un manoir hanté**

C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Tout était calme dans les rues de Konoha. Pas un chat n'était sorti, et aucun bruit à l'horizon. Sur un trottoir, un jeune homme marchait sereinement. Étant un étranger du contré, il ne savait pas où il allait mais son corps le guidait de sa propre volonté.

Avant cela, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence du village de Konoha. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler du nom de ce village auparavant. Pourtant, toutes les nuits depuis près d'un ans, il ne cessait de rêver de ce village, et surtout d'une voix qui lui demandait de "revenir".  
La voix était toujours douce, chaleureuse, digne d'une fille mais elle avait un timbre masculin.

Au tout début il s'était dit que ça venait dans ses rêves à cause d'un film ou d'une histoire sur une chose quelconque ayant la résonance que "Konoha" qu'il aurait pu entendre par-ci et par-là, et donc que cet endroit n'existait pas.

Seulement quand un jour son frère, accessoirement manageur, avait prononcé le nom de "village de Konoha" parmi la liste des lieux où il allait se produire en concert, il avait faillit recracher son café à la face de son aîné.

Ainsi, depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de faire une fixation sur ce village. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches et avait même reporté certains de ses concerts pour aller directement à ce village.

Son avion avait atterri à peine 2 heures que Sasuke Uchiha, la nouvelle star montante du rock, était déjà dehors à charpenter un village qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation sur où le menait ses pas, même si à présent il était entré dans ce qui devait être le cimetière du coin.  
Le cimetière était très mal entretenu. On ne voyait plus aucune inscription sur les pierres tombales, d'ailleurs la majorité d'entre elles n'étaient même plus debout.

Au fond du cimetière se trouvait une forêt. Le sentier qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à maintenant ayant disparu, Sasuke entrait dans la sombre forêt où pas même un rayon de la lune ne traversait.

Continuant sa route, se fichant pas mal des quelques paires d'yeux, jaunes pour certains et rouges pour d'autres, qui le scrutaient, l'Uchiha arrivait face à un grand portail qui étrangement s'était ouvert alors qu'il arrivait.

L'endroit ressemblait à un manoir. Tout aussi sombre que la forêt qu'il venait de traverser.

Arrivé devant ce qui devait être l'entrée principale, il s'arrêtait enfin. Sur la porte, il reconnaissait le logo de sa famille, un éventail de couleur rouge et blanc, mais bizarrement, celui ci était emmêlé avec une spirale orange.

Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour continuer à contempler la grande porte que celle ci s'était ouverte.

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme blond, en kimono noir, plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, avec de grands yeux bleus qui le regardait tendrement, et avec un doux sourire qui étirait ses joues marquées par trois moustaches chacun.  
Le jeune homme à l'allure frêle tendait doucement sa main transparente vers Sasuke avec un "Bienvenue à la maison Sasuke".

Le lendemain, la nouvelle avait bouleversé le monde, surtout les nombreux(ses) fans du célèbre chanteur Sasuke Uchiha annonçant que le corps sans vie du jeune prodige du rock était retrouvé sur le pas de la porte du manoir Uchi-Uzumaki abandonné depuis trois siècles.

**oOFINOo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Premier drabble écrit ^^

_**Conscience**_ : T'es sure ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Mouaip ! M'enfin mon premier que je publie en bonne et du forme hein !

_**Conscience**_ : Je me disais.

_**Sasuke**_ : Je suis mort ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Mouaip !

_**Naruto**_ : C'est bien moi le blond là ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Mouaip !

_**Naruto**_ : Et je suis un fantôme, c'est ça ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Mouaip !

_**Naruto**_ : Et le Teme l'est un rock star hein ?

_**Keinoe**_: Mouaip!

_**Conscience**_: Ce qu'elle est énervant avec ses mouaip!

_**Sasuke, Naruto**_ : Mouaip !


End file.
